Infinity Rings
by SimplyNocturnal
Summary: Year 3249, the Assassins have almost become extinct, nonexistent as The Assassins Core turned on its own in turn of greed they fell into, this is the generation of androids and terminators of peace if the remaining don't stop them now, there will be no assassin left.
1. Introduction

_Present day_, _year 3249_.

* * *

><p>"Hi my name is Snow Gabriel. I work for the Assassins Core here in Europe, it's kind of like CIA I guess but you work alone most of the time and no one knows who you really are..they only know a face and ID code that's printed on our wrist. We were a good cause..we helped the needy and the rich..we got rid of their problems by a flick of a blade or a push off a ledge..the Core was only known to few..those who wanted their problems to disappear and those who sought refuge here in the Core. We began searching for artifacts in our spare time, they said it would benefit the Core if we possessed a few from time to time, so we could understand what our ancestors before us were trying to unlock.. Or so that's how the head of the Core put it. I didn't see the point in it until I saw the power some of these artifacts posses..it could change a man enough to make them completely mad with power, the first head of the core went missing after he learned what was locked away in two of the artifacts he recovered from a ancient box buried in a tomb beneath the roaring sea. He was never found, there was no trace of him ever leaving the building which gave the others a hint that whatever he found in those objects had the ability to take him someplace else. Well to get to the point, after the core had found more of these artifacts the more it became corrupt. The core began turning on the assassins almost killing them off as they became afraid we would take the power from them, they became lost in their greed and so what was left of us fled to the outskirts of the great wall they built around Europe. The place had become wasteland from the outer wall there was almost nothing left to live in here.. Only the caves in the mountains far from the wall were our settlements.<p>

There's no longer food here for us we ate the last of it by dusk the day before, we have no choice but to go back to the city or we choose to starve like dogs in this cave. Once we reach the gates we would be recognized by the androids and turned to ash before we set foot into the gates as told the fate of the last team who sought out refuge in the city, Damn fools. Now is not the time for losing ourselves In our thoughts, we have a short time before they come hunting for us and finally rid themselves of our service. Now is the time to fight and to take back what they stole from us and to exterminate the vile creature from the top of the city.

My name is Snow Gabriel and this is our story."


	2. Chapter 1 Cold Greeting

The snow glittered in the sunlight like diamonds among the ground, the wind was chilled like the dead that laid buried under a thin blanket of snow.

She grabbed her pack and swung it over her shoulder as she rose to her feet. The destination didn't matter as no one knew where she was, those who did now lay in the glittering snow.

She pried the radio from one of the frostbitten hands that stuck out of the snow, as she hoped it wasn't dead.

She clicked the button on the side before speaking. "Does anybody read..?" she waited for a response.

"Hello? Does anybody read?" she threw a handful of snow into the distance in frustration as she felt the cold wind scratch against her face. There was nothing out here, nothing in the distance or over the horizon just a waste land. She picked up her goggles and ski mask before putting them back on and lifting her hood up.

"Got to find shelter." she muttered as she strapped the skis to her feet and stood up slowly moving forward. She stabbed the ski picks into the snowy ground and pushed herself along the wind, scanning and observing the environment around her. It must be thirty below she thought before skiing off into the distance.

She came across a old ship wreckage buried halfway in The ice, it wasn't exactly abandon as wolves seemed to keep it companied she sighed before skiing further along the now icy surface.

Since the years have passed the earth grew colder now sending arctic weather to the middle of Europe as if causing a new ice age. Nothing lasted long in the cold, not human or animal. That is why we wear these suits with this blue gauge that stretches along our spines, it indicates our wellbeing and helps keep most of the cold at bay but as it seems mine no longer works as I am forced to travel into this frozen wasteland in search of spare parts to repair it..survival is not guaranteed. As a result the dispatched team was slaughter by this mechanical beast the Core set out to kill any who come near the wall.

I was able to take out its main core with a few explosive bullets, but damn the beast he was able to get a few hits out of me as well but Ameir stopped the bleeding. In case you are confused Ameir is a part of me, he's linked to me from the other side.' Snow stopped and looked to the abandon ship that stuck out of the ice. It must be centuries old. She thought before skiing towards it as a blizzard began to spin the snow into an icy mist.

Minutes go by before she reached the ship, but Ameir stopped her as she placed her hand on the doors turning mechanism. "What is it?" she paused and looked around, in the distance she could see a figure hurrying towards her as the snow started to stop. She squinted her eyes then panicked as she realized it was another Core T.O.P. quickly she grabbed her skis and sprinted up the frostbitten ladder beside the door, her gloves sticked and ripped from the extreme cold the ladder held. Frantically Snow searched for a place to hide as she looked over the edge of the ship and saw the T.O.P. closing in by a hundred meters. There was nothing but ice covered boxes decrepit and old, "what? A hatch where?" Snow asked to the voice inside her head. Scooping up a thick layer of snow she found a handle leading to a small hatch on the floor. Snow pulled on the handle hard as she heard the terminator scan the land below her, finally the hatch budged sending ice flying into the air before Snow jumped into the dark hole and shutting the hatch behind her.

Snows breathed heavy for a moment but held in her last breathe as a low growling came from the shadows inside the dim hallway. Before she could react a large man grabbed her by the throat and held her high off the ground, his smile was menacing as so was his teared and burnt skin. "_Pretty doll aren't we?"_ he smiled. Snow gasped for air as her vision began to cloud with black dots, the man's smile burnt into her mind as she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>If you are interested in this story please review and let me know!<strong>


End file.
